1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light weight headphones (known as earphones or ear buds) for controlling sound from portable radio communications, CD players, portable media players or mobile phones to the eardrum and also, when desired, allowing sound to the eardrum from outside of the ear. In particular, the invention is specifically directed to a Dual Mode In-Ear Headphone/Headset having selective characteristics including a two-position structure so that in a first position the device blocks out such external noise and in a second position the structure permits external sounds to enter the ear relatively unobstructed.
2. Prior Art
Since the invention of portable devices, such as portable radio communications, CD players, portable media players or mobile phones, the light weight headphones (known as earphones or ear buds) have become more popular. For the people who prefer a simple listening experience the new ear-fitting headphones are relatively inexpensive and more comfortable comparing to full-size over-ear headphones, as they are light in weight, small in size, they do not cover the ears and less pressure against the ears.
While there are various models of earphones available, in general they fall into two categories—either block the external noise or allow the ambient noise to seep in.
Typically the earphones that do not block the ambient noise are fitted in the outer ear, but not inserted in the ear canal, and the earphones that isolate the outside noise are inserted deep into the ear canal (known as in-ear headphone).